Farore
by ZeldaStrife
Summary: In the final moments before Link goes to confront Ganondorf, he wonders who he truly is. Is he simply an instrument of the goddesses for their own design? He receives an unexpected audience and some words of encouragement. Day 06 of Linktober 2019; vignette.


Link stood in absolute shock and disbelief in the main chamber of the Temple of Time. Ganondorf's malevolent laughter still hung in the air, echoing through the hall. The Hero's mind was racing and blank simultaneously.

Sheik, his guide and one consistent friend on this whole quest, had revealed himself to be none other than Princess Zelda herself. Sheik had been there first upon his awakening in the Sacred Realm and had been a beacon in an otherwise dark world. To learn that the princess was safe and had been at his side had been a relief and a little awkward to learn.

Not only that, but she held a piece of the Triforce within her, the Triforce of Wisdom. And, she had told him that he, too, was a Keeper, the destined protector of the Triforce of Courage.

Zelda had also bestowed upon him the sacred Light Arrows, the only weapon holy enough to pierce Ganondorf's black heart. She had told him that she would accompany him to Ganondorf's castle and there they would defeat the King of Evil together, fighting side-by-side. She smiled up at him, happy to finally reveal herself to Link.

But her actions had cost her.

Ganondorf had somehow been alerted to her presence and had made his move.

Link had watched as Ganondorf, from miles away, had kidnapped Princess Zelda, encasing her in a hollow pink crystal. She had been three feet away from him, and he had failed to protect her. After all the trials, temples, and hardships he had fared, he had let Ganondorf take Zelda, along with her Triforce of Wisdom.

"_If you wish to rescue Zelda, come to my castle, boy!"_

Ganondorf's challenge still haunted Link. It was clearly a trap for the Hero of Time, for he also bore a piece of the Triforce, the Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf would stop at nothing to obtain his piece as well, and briefly Link wondered why the King of Evil, as cunning as he was, just take Link as well.

_Because Ganondorf knows I will come for her,_ Link supplied for himself. He closed his eyes.

In his grasp he still held the shafts of several Light Arrows. They were one of the few weapons that could stand against the might of the evil sorcerer and they were imbued with a holy light from the Triforce of Wisdom itself. Link gazed at them deep in thought.

This was one last trial he would face, for all of Hyrule, for the Triforce… for Zelda.

Link walked to the altar in front of the Doors of Time, where the three Spiritual Stones rested innocently. Looking at the gemstones gave Link a sense of nostalgia, when he was just a small child doing just what this pretty, kind girl had asked him to do. He had spent days collecting them, and then his deeds had in turn brought about more destruction than either he or Zelda could have imagined. When Link awoke as a man, he was told he was the Hero of Time and that he alone could correct this. So he had set off once again, fulfilling a prophecy from the goddesses themselves.

Link was the protector of the Triforce of Courage, so while he had braved the evils to free the Temples from Ganondorf's curses, was he really truly capable of defeating the Great King of Evil? Had the Triforce of Courage given him a false sense of bravery, skill, and valor? Who was he…? He was more than just the Hero of Time, right?

"Link, what's wrong? We need to go to the Castle! Zelda needs us," Navi pleaded.

Link gave a small nod and closed his eyes once more. He began to meditate, to pray to the Farore, the goddess of courage.

_Please, Farore, grant me the strength and courage to face this evil,_ he prayed with all his heart. _I have to save Hyrule… and Zelda. I have to fix this. _

His next thought came unbidden to his mind.

_I am afraid. I am afraid of _him_. Please, Farore, grant me the courage to save her._

A few seconds of silence passed, and then a voice echoed in Link's thoughts. The voice was unfamiliar but Link felt like he had heard it before. His eyes shot open, and he knitted his brow in confusion and worry. This voice did not feel threatening but after all he had been through he could not be too sure.

"_Hero of Time,"_ the voice said. "_Be still; peace be with you."_

Link's mouth dropped in surprise, and he seemed to forget to breathe as he watched an emerald green light began to shine in front of him on top of the altar. Slowly the light took shape and faded, taking the shape of a lady. This lady had a soft face, a warm smile, and green hair; she appeared as a small sprite.

"_Hero of Time,"_ she addressed him again.

Link stared and he was barely able to whisper, "Who are you?"

The lady's smile grew warmer as she replied, "_I am Farore, the goddess of courage, and your divine protector, Link."_

Link gasped and then quickly got down one his right knee. "My lady," he said bowing his head.

"_There is no need for that, Hero of Time. You have proven yourself in our eyes, and you have done our will without question. Please rise."_

Link did as she said.

"_I am here to calm your fears and give you strength. You have done so well, and you have one more challenge to overcome. You are courageous and ready to face the evil that threatens Hyrule. You have always had courage, Hero. The Triforce of Courage dwells within you because of that courage._

"_When you go to face the King of Evil, I shall be with you," _Farore said. "_You will not be able to see me, but I shall be at your side."_

Link was silent for a second, but a small smile graced his lips. "I feel that you have always been with me, my lady. I should not have doubted."

"_It is well, Hero. Much has been asked of you and you are still young."_

"Thank you, my lady," Link replied, bowing his head once more.

Farore's face beamed with happiness. "_Then go, Hero of Time! Fulfill your destiny, and save the Triforce!"_

With that last request, the goddess disappeared in a small flash of light, leaving nothing but a small bright orb in her wake. The orb floated toward Link, hovered near his heart for a moment and then appeared to vanish inside his chest. Briefly, Link felt a welcome warmth within him and he inhaled deeply.

His eyes opened once again with resolve and determination. Placing the sacred Light Arrows in his quiver and unsheathing the Master Sword, he turned and made for the Temple's exit.

"I will stop you, Ganondorf," he vowed. "And I will not only save Hyrule, but Princess Zelda as well. It ends today."

With the gods themselves as his witnesses, Link ran out of the Temple toward Ganondorf's Castle to confront his destiny.


End file.
